Ke Mana : Final
by sacchiko
Summary: "Seberapa besarnya pun beban hidupmu pasti kau akan menemukan balasan setimpal sebagai biaya menanggungnya. Seperti saat aku kehilangan Hinamori dan bertemu Momo." Warnings : AU, sekuel dari Ke Mana, a birthday fic for Hitsugaya Toshiro–telat, RnR?


**chDisclaimer : You-Know-Who lah**

**Genre : Family & Romance—mungkin**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Gak ada, paling slight HitsuHina doang *PLAK**

**Warning : AU, sekuel dari Ke Mana, typo—mungkin, de-es-be.**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

_**A Birthday Fic for Hitsugaya Toshiro**_

_**Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hitsugaya Toshiro!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aku melepas kacamata bacaku yang bertengger manis di hidungku. Jari-jariku pun spontan memijit-mijit bagian di antara kedua mataku tersebut. Sementara itu pupilku tak sengaja mencuri pandang pada butir-butir salju yang singgah di sebelahku.

_Salju_—hal yang ia benci.

Haha. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingatnya. Saat bagaimana ia berkacak pinggang di depanku dengan kedua pipi menggembung dan alis berkerut lalu berkata, _'Kau ini aneh, Shiro-chan! Masa di tengah hujan salju begini kau malah bermain di luar rumah tanpa syal atau sweater? Kau bisa mati kedinginan, tahu!'. _Lalu aku akan menjawabnya dengan, _'Biarkan saja, aku suka salju, kok'._ Tak lama kemudian ia akan merengut lalu membalasku dengan, _'Cih, mending musim panas, seru!'_. Aku yang tak mau kalah akan balas berkata, _'Tapi kau bakal mati gosong, Bed-Wetter'. _Dan kami akan berdebat tiada henti sampai akhirnya _Baa-chan_ melerai.

Aku menengadah, tersenyum lembut mengingatnya.

Bugh!

Kualihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Sosok mungil berambut hitam dengan iris _emerald _terjatuh di antara umpukan salju. Aku terkikik pelan, lalu mengulurkan telapak tanganku pada sosok tersebut.

"_Daijobu desuka, _Kuroki?" tanyaku padanya.

"_Iie, daijobu, Tou-san,_" jawabnya nyengir.

"Duduklah di sini," aku menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku, memberi isyarat untuk duduk padanya. Ia berdiri, lalu duduk di tempat yang kupersilahkan sambil mengeratkan syal abunya.

"Uugh, di sini dingin sekali, _Tou-san. _Apa _Tou-san _tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya digembungkan—menyimpan banyak-banyak udara untuk ditiup ke telapak tangannya. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu berkata padanya.

"Tidak. _Tou-san _sangat suka salju."

"Ah, _Tou-san _aneh. Masa di tengah hujan salju begini malah duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil baca buku tanpa pakai sweater atau syal? _Tou-san _bisa mati kedinginan, tahu!" alisnya berkerut.

Pupilku melebar seketika. Apa? Apa yang dia bilang barusan?

Aku mencoba bersikap normal, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Tak apa, Kuroki. _Tou-san _sudah terbiasa dari kecil, kok."

"Masih mending suka musim panas," pupilku melebar untuk kedua kalinya. Yang membuatku kaget adalah jawabanku selanjutnya.

"_Tou-san _malah merasa gosong di musim panas."

Rasanya _De Ja Vu._

"Terserah lah, _Tou-san. _Yang penting aku lebih suka musim panas daripada musim dingin seperti ini," ia membuang muka.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu, dong. Nanti kita batal jalan-jalan lho," godaku padanya.

"Paling juga batal," sepertinya ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Hm?" alisku naik sebelah.

"_Kaa-san _tidak datang juga, lihat?" ia mengedarkan lengan mungilnya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi," aku memakai kembali kacamata bacaku, lalu balik menekuni rentetan kalimat-kalimat rapi di hadapanku.

"_Tou-san—_" rengeknya manja sambil menarik kemejaku.

"Ke tempat _nee-chan, _yuk?" ia memasang wajah memelas di hadapanku.

"Nanti. Setelah _Kaa-san_ datang," jawabku mengelus pipinya.

"Lama~" ia merengek lagi.

"Tung—gu—_Kaa_—_san,_" kataku. Dan ia terdiam membatu sekarang. Ngambek, eh?

Untuk kedua kalinya aku melepas kacamata bacaku, lalu jari-jariku kembali memijit-mijit bagian di antara kedua mataku. Aku menghela nafas. Kulirik arloji hitam yang meilngkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, 21.45. Hm? Cukup lama juga aku membaca. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ada syal abu dan tas kecil di sebelahku—

"ASTAGA, KUROKI!" aku meloncat seketika. Ke mana perginya anak itu? Mampus! Mampus! Mampus! Mampus kalau sampai aku tak menemukannya! Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari perginya anak itu?

"AARGGH!" aku mengacak rambut jabrikku frustasi. Sudah delapan kali aku mengelilingi taman ini, tapi tetap saja tak kutemukan anak itu. _Kami-sama, _berikan aku petunjukmu...

Aku terduduk lesu di kursi taman. Kulirik syal abu Kuroki di sampingku. Anak itu, ke mana dia? Apa dia tak tahu betapa _Tou-san_-nya ini mengkhawatirkannya? Oh, oke, aku memang bukan _Tou-san_-nya. Dan ia bukan benar-benar anakku. Tapi ayolah, aku sangat menyayanginya. Jangan sampai ia meninggalkanku seperti Hinamori meninggalkanku.

Aku mengacak rambutku lagi, telapak tanganku bergerak menutupi wajahku. "Kuroki..." aku menutup mataku sejenak, lalu melangkah pulang.

* * *

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk mencari Kuroki lagi. Kueratkan syal putihku di leher, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah. Aku merasa badanku sedikit gemetar, kepalaku agak pening, serta pandanganku tak cukup baik. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus menemukan Kuroki secepatnya. Matilah aku kalau _Kaa-san_-nya tahu aku tak bisa menjaga Kuroki dengan baik.

Aku masih melangkah menyusuri jalan-jalan penuh salju di kota. Tak kuhiraukan dinginnya hari ini, di kepalaku hanya ada Kuroki, Kuroki, dan Kuroki. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah restoran, hendak menyberang jalan. Tapi belum genap selangkah, kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, pandanganku kabur, bumi serasa dijungkirbalikkan di hadapanku, dan pandanganku gelap...

* * *

Wangi _peach _samar-samar tercium di hidungku. Aku suka wangi ini. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Dinding berwarna biru tua dengan garis-garis vertikal biru muda dan putih adalah hal pertama yang kulihat. Disusul dengan aneka bintang-bintang kelap-kelip di langit-langitnya. Hei, aku di mana?

Aku tersentak. Seketika itu aku bangun dari posisiku. Tanpa kusadari, seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi menggenggam erat tanganku ikut tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, sudah sadar?" ia segera menyentuh kedua pipi tirusku. Kulihat samar-samar terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata cokelat tuanya.

"E—eh? Momo?" aku balas menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan heran. Kalau tidak salah lihat, ada seberkas semburat merah di pipinya, eh?

Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya cepat, "A—ano, dari kemarin Hitsugaya-_kun _ pingsan. Aku dan Kuroki menemukanmu di depan restoran. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumah dan merawatmu di sini. Kata dokter, kau terlalu lelah," jelasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku mengoreksi kalimatnya lamat-lamat, "Hmm, begitu," kuturunkan pula kedua tanganku dari pipinya. Aku baru sadar apa yang diucapkannya, "APA? KUROKI?"

Aku segera meloncat dari tempat tidur—yang baru kusadari adalah tempat tidur Kuroki—dan berlari keluar ruangan. Aku terperangah dengan apa yang kulihat, "Ku—Kuroki?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh, hai, _Tou-san,_" balasnya nyengir sambil tetap memainkan _playstasion-_nya, pandangannya lalu beralih kembali ke layar televisi.

Aku menyingsingkan lengan bajuku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Dan BUAGH! Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Ia meringis lalu menghadap ke arahku, kurasakan Momo menatap khawatir pada tindakanku barusan di belakangku.

"_Tou-san, _apa yang—" ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba aku menyela, "Ke mana saja kau? Apa kau tak tahu betapa repotnya _Tou-san _mencarimu di tengah salju? Apakau tak tahu betapa paniknya _Tou-san? _Apa kau tak tahu betapa stresnya _Tou-san?_" bentakku padanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat amarahku barusan. Tatapanku beralih ke Momo, ia menggigiti kuku jarinya. Lalu kuarahkan kembali pandanganku ke arah Kuroki.

"Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja—" aku memeluknya erat sekali, "—rasanya aneh kalau kau tak ada di samping _Tou-san,_" aku mengacak rambutnya yang sehitam kayu eboni. Ia membalas pelukanku sambil terisak.

"_Tou-san—,_" katanya di sela isaknya.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan Kuroki. Waktu itu aku sebal dengan _Tou-san_, makannya aku pergi diam-diam dari _Tou-san. _Di jalan aku kebingungan, aku tak kenal siapa-siapa. Aku pun menangis sambil memanggil _Tou-san. _Tiba-tiba _Kaa-san _datang dan memelukku. _Kaa-san _mengajakku ke rumah _Tou-san_ tapi aku menolak, aku takut dimarahi _Tou-san._ Hiks..." ia memelukku lebih erat.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting sekarang _Tou-san _menemukanmu. Oh iya, kau ingin ke tempat _Nee-chan, _kan?" wajahnya berseri begitu mendengar tanyaku. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Momo, bisakah kita pergi sekarang ke tempat Hinamori?" pintaku pada Momo yang ternyata menangis terharu di belakang sana.

"Tentu," ia tersenyum.

* * *

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, _ayo cepat!" Kuroki berlari ke arah gerbang pemakaman.

"Hei, tunggu, Kuroki!" aku meneriakinya dari jauh.

"Uhh, Momo. Bagaimana bisa kau mengadopsi anak seperti dia?" tanyaku pada _Kaa-san_-nya, Aizen Momo.

Um, sepertinya belum kuceritakan ya? Baiklah, beberapa bulan setelah Hinamori meninggal, Karin mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut nyawanya seketika. Lalu aku bertemu Aizen Momo, yang ternyata begitu mirip dengan Hinamori Momo, cinta lamaku. Semakin lama mengenalnya, semakin kagum aku terhadap dirinya. Hidup mandiri, mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki malang bernama Kuroki, pintar, kuat, cantik, siapa yang tak kagum atas dirinya? Kami berbagi cerita. Mulai dari Hinamori, Karin, Kuroki, dan seterusnya. Ia bahkan mengenalkan Hinamori pada Kuroki, yang ujung-ujungnya dipangggil Kuroki dengan sebutan _Nee-chan._

Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta padanya, kami pun berpacaran, hingga saat ini kami berstatus tunangan. Tak kusangaka, ternyata _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _telah mengenal Momo jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Kuroki yang memanggil Momo dengan sebutan _Kaa-san _pun sudah memanggilku _Tou-san_. Sumpah, aku tertawa mendengar ia pertama kali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Lalu karena kesibukan Momo, Kuroki pun sering dititipkan kepadaku. Kami pun menjadi dekat, walau kadang-kadang kami mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Umm—mungkin karena ia lucu?" Momo bertanya balik.

"Haah, sudahlah. Ayo kita bergegas," aku menggandeng tangannya.

Kulihat Kuroki sudah duduk di sebelah gundukan tanah.

_Hinamori Momo._

Begitulah bacaan dari ukiran nisan di sana.

Kami mengikuti Kuroki, kudengar ia berkata, "Hai, _Nee-chan. _Ini aku, Kuroki. Masih ingat, tidak? Bagaimana kabar _Nee-chan? _Kuharap baik-baik saja. Aku kemari bersama _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_, lho. Tenang, mereka baik-baik saja, aku juga. Nah, _Nee-chan, _kurasa _Tou-san _ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," aku tersentak saat mendengar kalimat Kuroki.

"Hai, Hinamori." aku mencoba merangkai kata, "Kenalakan, ini Momo. Aizen Momo. Namanya mirip dengan namamu, kan? Wajahnya pun mirip denganmu. Aku dan Momo akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_ sudah setuju. Tenang, aku takkan melupakanmu. Kami takkan melupakanmu."

"Terima kasih, Hinamori. Terima kasih telah menungguku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sekarang istirahatlah sejenak, karena aku akan menemuimu dalam waktu yang lama dengan Momo dan Kuroki." Aku berdiri, bersiap-siap pulang bersama Momo dan Kuroki.

"Kami pergi, Hinamori_-san_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Momo mengelus nisannya.

"_Jaa, Nee-chan,_" Kuroki yang kugandeng melambaikan tangannya pada makam Hinamori.

Aku menengadah menatap langit luas lalu mengehela nafas. Ternyata hidup tak seburuk yang kubayangkan, hidup memang adil. Seberapa besarnya pun beban hidupmu pasti kau akan menemukan balasan setimpal sebagai biaya menanggungnya. Seperti saat aku harus berpisah dengan Hinamori dan terpaksa terikat dengan Karin, aku kehilangan keduanya dan malah terikat dengan Momo. Aku tersenyum, _Betapa adilnya hidup ini_...

"Hitsugaya_-kun_," Momo memanggilku.

"Ya, Momo?" aku menoleh ke samping.

Ia mencium bibirku lembut kaku melepasnya, "_Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Hitsugaya-_kun_," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 20 Desember.

"_Arigato, _Momo," aku memeluknya erat. Tanpa kusadari, Kuroki melihat aksiku barusan.

"Ih, _Kaa-san, Tou-san, _di makam malah peluk-pelukan," ujarnya cemberut. Aku dan Momo tertawa renyah.

"Oh iya, _Tou-san. Otanjoubi Omedetto,_" Kuroki berlari ke arahku lalu memelukku. Aku mengacak rambutnya.

"_Arigato_, Kuroki. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah _Jii-san _dan _Baa-san _untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun _Tou-san _sekaligus menginap beberapa hari untuk merayakan natal?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk antusias. Kulirik Momo yang juga tersenyum di sampingku.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo pulang. Kita harus beres-beres lalu berangkat," Momo menggandeng tangan Kuroki, dan Kuroki balas menggandengku. Kami pun berlari menuju mobil. Samar-samar aku mendengar, _'Semoga bahagia, Shiro-chan. Dan, otanjoubi Omedetto.'_

* * *

**UWAAAA~!**

**Fic apaan ini?**

**Nggak pantes disebut Birthday Fic! DX**

**Yah, biarin aja lah. Sacha kan cuma pengen ngasih hadiah buat Shiro-chan, meskipun telat -" *PLAKBAGHBIGHBUGH***

**So, mind to review?**

**Dapat pahala lhoo~**


End file.
